


Subway Sandwich~

by mitoxi



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Subway, Teacher-Student Relationship, school love, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitoxi/pseuds/mitoxi
Summary: wyatt is in love with his teacher at school, Mr.Smith, but knows he will never feel the same. how will things work out for this unfortunate couple?





	Subway Sandwich~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettybabybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybabybun/gifts).



Wyatt was sitting calmly in Mr.Smiths class as always, writing down the simple notes written about ancient Rome. he gazed over the notes on the board. He hated this class, but not for the reasons everyone thought. He talked to his only friends Emma and Lilly about how much he "hated" Mr. Smith, but in reality, he was hopelessly in love with the older man. He could never admit that to anyone though. How could he? The man had a wife for Christ sake, and most definitely wasn't gay bi or pan. So here he sat, sighing gently at his notes, catching the occasional glance at the love of his life.  
"Mr. Stephens?" Mr. Smith said, looking over his Subway sandwich to look at the boy. his Hair an absolute mess, and his freckles unseen as his head was against his desk. "Yes, Sir?" said Wyatt, Lifting his head from his desk, looking up at the person he almost couldn't bear to see. His love for him was overbearing. "Please Pay attention in my class, Mister. We wouldn't want another after school, now, would we?" Mr.smith said, calmly looking his student in the eye. "No, Sir" "Alrighty then" The older man resumed his focus on the board of slides, then he proceeded to go over them...  
"Alright class you can pack up, Wyatt, Please stay after class". Wyatt looked up, he had already packed up and was waiting at the door. He proceeded to walk towards the man. After everyone had left, Wyatt looked up at mr. Smith, who was sitting at his desk, the papers on it a mess. "You needed me, sir?", Wyatt said nervously. "Yes, Mister, I wanted to ask you why you've been avoiding my glance ever since the 3rd nine weeks started?" Mr.Smith looked as serious yet as calm as ever, he looked up at wyatt, the boy was shaking with fear and nervousness. "I-I, Well, I-uh just guess t-that you, um, make m-me a b-bit n-n-nervous," he said, stammering as much as ever. "And why is that?" Mr.Smith said questioningly. "b-because i-i-i. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU." wyatt covered his mouth in extreme shock at the words that had just come out his mouth. He couldn't believe himself. He just exposed himself to the worst possible person. The taller, older man said nothing. He simply just looked into wyatts eyes. Those blue eyes. he grabbed the younger boy from his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. wyatt was in such shock he couldn't register these new emotions. He melted into the kiss. His first kiss, with the love of his life. he couldn't believe it. The kiss was broken after 5 seconds, the two males broke apart and could only look into the others eyes wantingly. Wyatt checked his watch. he had a few minutes left to get to home ec. "G-Goodbye sir" wyatt said exiting the classroom slowly, not wanting to leave after what had just happened. "Goodbye Stephans, and remember, you can eat my subway sandwich anytime" ;0


End file.
